


Secrets

by HappyFunBallXD



Series: Red vs Babies AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, red vs babies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/pseuds/HappyFunBallXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can I tell you a secret?" Wash and Doc do homework together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from drawing-fools-qanda on tumblr. Requested baby!verse. For more information on this verse, [here's my tag on tumblr.](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/tagged/red%20vs%20babies%20au) Basically this takes place in a daycare, and all the freelancers are in 2-3rd grade, and the bgc are kindergarten or whatever.

Wash was sprawled out on the rug, doing his homework at the daycare when he heard the sounds of someone toddling into the room. He looked up, curious. Most of the time the younger kids kept their distance. Unless if was Tucker, coming to whine about something Caboose did.

Instead it was Doc. Doc wasn’t actually his name, but Wash didn’t think he’d ever heard him called anything else, so he went with it. Wash tilted his head, sitting up and away from his textbook. Math was hard. He turned his attention to the younger boy, eager for a distraction.

“Hey Doc.”

Doc squeaked, freezing in his tracks. “Uh… h-hi Wash…”

Wash blinked. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m f-fine. Just um… looking for a quiet spot. I have to practice my reading.”

The blonde shrugged. “It’s pretty quiet here. I’m working on math, if you wanna sit with me.”

Doc blinked at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Really?”

“Sure.” He scooted over, leaving half his pillow for the other to use. He lay back down on the other half, picking his pencil up and going back to his math problems.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Doc inched closer, holding his book close to his chest. Wash looked up at him, biting back a laugh.

“Are you gonna sit down?”

“Y-Yes!” he replied in a high- pitched voice, plopping down beside the other boy. He was still for a bit longer, before finally he relaxed, laying out on the rug beside Wash. He opened his book up and began to read.

After that, the two worked in companionable silence for awhile. Occasionally Wash would stop to help Doc with a particularly difficult word in his book, and sometimes Doc would hold up extra fingers for Wash to count with. They both finished their homework, and then moved on to drawing things in Wash’s notebook. 

They were giggling over the picture of the Director that Wash had drawn when Maine came into the room. He watched the two of them for a moment before waving to get Wash’s attention, making an eating gesture. 

Wash beamed. “Snack time! C’mon Doc, Maine says it’s snack time.”  
He turned to find Doc staring at Maine, curled up against Wash’s side. Confused, he tilted his head to peer at the other. “You okay?”

Doc had the bottom of his face tucked into the collar of his sweater.

Wash looked up at Maine, who shrugged and left the room once again. Wash sat up on his knees.

“Doc, are you okay? Should I go get Miss Sheila?”

“I’m okay,” the other replied quietly, muffled by the sweater. 

“You don’t look really okay,” Wash leaned down to the boy’s level. “Do you not want a snack?”

Doc shook his head. “It’s not that…”

“That what is it?”

The boy was quiet for awhile, his brown eyes looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Hey Wash… can I tell you a secret?”

Wash blinked. “Yeah sure. You can tell me anything, promise.”

Doc sat up, hugging his book. “I was kinda scared to come in here today.”

“Scared? Why?”

Doc made a noise that sounded like a whine. “Cuz I was talking to the others last week, and they said to stay away from you guys. Simmons said you and Maine were really mean to Donut.”

Wash’s mouth flew open, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to be! That was an accident! He wanted to play with us, and Maine was giving piggyback rides. We didn’t know he was scared of heights til he started crying.”

The smaller boy stared at him. “Really?”

Wash nodded quickly, face turning red in a panicked blush. “I really didn’t mean to. Honest. I really like you guys, even though you’re littler, you’re still a lot of fun. I didn’t mean to be scary.”

Doc held his stare for a beat before it broke out into a wide smile, leaping up from his place to wrap his small arms around Wash’s shoulders. “I’m really glad. I didn’t want you to be mean, cuz I really liked doing homework with you.”

Wash relaxed, returning the hug. “I liked doing homework with you too. Math isn’t so bad when you’ve got help. I’m sorry you got scared though.”

“It’s okay. I probably shouldn’t believe Simmons anyway. He tells stories wrong sometimes. That’s what Grif says anyway.”

“Maybe I should go talk to him after snack time,” Wash got to his feet, picking the smaller boy up with him. “I don’t want you guys to be scared.”

Doc nodded. “I’ll help!”

He smiled. “Thanks. Now let’s go get some snack before York and Grif eat it all.”

Wash held his hand out, and Doc slipped his fingers into it happily.

Before they could leave the room, however, Doc tugged on Wash’s arm. The blonde stared down at him curiously.

“Can I tell you one more secret, Wash?”

“Sure.” Wash smiled.

“I still think Maine’s kinda scary. But only cuz he’s so big.”

Wash laughed, leading the other towards the snack room. “Maine’s really big but he’s really good at piggyback rides. You’re not scared of high places, are you?”


End file.
